Halloween Resolution
by marrokinhas
Summary: It's Halloween and Lily and James have an important talk.


Disclaimer: JKR, the queen, owns it all.

A/n: This is the (shortened) translation of my portuguese Harry Potter fic. It's my first HP fic, btw. And I'm terrified! It's so hard to come up with new stuff, I think. There are so many HP stories! Anyway, I hope this hasn't been done before.

"**Halloween Resolution"**

"Flesh… I can smell flesh…"

A red-head witch expert in Charms and Potions was trying to broaden her knowledge in Transfiguration by reading a book. Her body was resting confortably on a red sofa, (red was a color very much present in that place) and her concentration was presently being threatened by another person.

"Flesh... blood running through veins... _Flesh_!"

"Stop it, Potter!" the girl reprehended, annoyed. "A little bit of peace would be appreciated."

James Potter continued with his demands about putting a stop to his hunger in hushed tones. He had crawled on his knees until he was close to her legs. He was murmuring about flesh, conveniently touching her ankles with the tip of his fingers.

"Potter..."

"Let me remind you, Evans," he said, sitting on the only available spot on the sofa. "You are reading a Transfiguration book on Halloween."

Lily looked at him for the first time that evening. "What is that?" she asked, after spotting the unfamiliar colors he had on his face.

"It's Halloween, Evans. Since we can't do anything outside, we have to have fun in here somehow."

"Impossible. There are no children here for you you to scare to death. And I don't feel like having fun on Halloween, Potter. Not after what happened two years ago with me, you and your friends. Too many embarassing memories."

"It was your best Halloween, Evans. Admit it."

Lily did not admit it. She only informed him that she had seen better zombie costumes before.

"It was supposed to be scary," he pointed out, disheartened by her statement.

Lily hid her face behind her book and commented, "You don't need that to frighten everyone every moment."

I wasn't saying those words that made her regret them. It was the effect they provoked. The next moment, James was attacking the girl's feet, tickling her.

"Stop that, Potter!" she warned laughing at the same time. "Or I'm going to hex you!"

Whether he felt threatened or not it didn't show. But he _did_ stop. "You crazy girl."

When Lily calmed down, he asked her, on a more serious note, what was wrong.

"I don't like your costume. I don't like seeing you dead," was her answer.

"Are you confessing you want me alive and near you?"

"Yes."

Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it directly to his face. Without a word, she did a circular movement and all the make up on his face was gone.

"Does that mean that you're coming with me to Hogsmeade?"

She knew he was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working at all. It was inevitable. Lily's face fell.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade with you, James. I can't go with you anywhere," she said quietly.

Lily wasn't looking at him and James seized the moment to close his eyes. Seeing her like this killed him. Literally. Slowly. But he couldn't give up. He wouldn't. In a rapid movement, he jumped to the floor e got on his knees beside her.

"You're not losing hope, Lily. Not now. Don't do that to me," he pleaded, cupping her face in his hands.

On an impulse, Lily bent over and hugged him very tightly.

"This is how I want you, Evans," he whispered. "Showing passion. You seem like you want to have my baby."

Strangely conforted, Lily raised a eyebrow and made sure there was a certain distance between the two again. "Your criativity astounds me, Potter."

"He had to have my face, of course. Lots of hair, green eyes. He would be a star."

"Poor child. With your face he would be a very unhappy boy. I'd prefer to have a relationship with a certain creature and give birth to little squids."

"Evans, you're starting to get annoying."

Lily just smiled.

"In a better mood, yes?" James asked, grinning.

"I enjoy annoying you."

It was James's turn to smile. "Can we talk?"

Lily nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"To change our situation," he explained. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Lily sighed. There was no hiding things from him. "We're here for seven days..."

"True."

"And I feel less safe than before."

"Lily..."

"I know what you're going to say. That I'm imagining things. I've given this a great deal of thought, and I always follow my instincts, you know that. And something tells me that something is very wrong. I can _feel_ it."

"Lily, it's the perfect bluff," James reminded her carefully.

"We don't need any bluff when we can have Albus Dumbledore's protection, James!" Lily said this in a loud tone that didn't please any of them.

"Dumbledore is not immortal, Lily. An Avada Kedavra curse would kill him just as well."

"Don't compare Dumbledore to Peter, James! Be reasonable! I know you adore your friends. Even _I_ adore them. But we're not being smart. We have to be more carefull. We have someone depending on us - "

"I know."

For some reason, James was having difficulties looking at Lily's face. He rubbed his eyes and sighed feeling very guilty and irresponsible. As usual, Lily was absolutely right.

"We made a mistake. We have to do something before..."

"You're right," James admitted. Then his voice got more confident. "You're right. Tomorrow, I'll..."

"Okay." Even though she felt sadness all around them, Lily was able to smile. "My son is going to survive this war, James. I promise you that. I just hope to be able to see him grow – "

"Don't say it! You'll survive. We both will." When it came to Lily, James always used his courage to mask his fear. He knew he had to remain strong. For himself and –if she needed – for Lily as well.

"I'm not a priority anymore. It's all about Harry, now. I'm going to die for him if I need to, but he'll live."

With his heart ready to burst from his chest, James grabbed her shoulders. "You're only going to die if I'm no longer in this world, do you understand me?"

This made Lily close her eyes. It was not the harsh tone or his strong hands clasping her shoulders. It was the meaning of his words that, even only imagined, pained her like nothing ever could. If James died, she simply wouldn't be strong enough to continue on living.

The only answer she could give him didn't involve words, so she caressed his cheeks with her hands and kissed him softly.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, James," she admitted quietly. "Thank you."

"I love you, too, Lily."

They both smiled and hugged once more. They didn't move for quite some time, enjoying each other's conforting proximity. In their hearts there was a hope that everything would work out in the end but none of them voiced it again.

They both heard an unusual noise. And it didn't came from Harry's room. At first, they ignored it. That moment was theirs. And Lily and James wanted to stay in it forever.


End file.
